


Albion, the Golden Age of Food Fights

by WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing/pseuds/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing
Summary: Arthur and Merlin being chaotic brothers.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Albion, the Golden Age of Food Fights

**Author's Note:**

> bRoMaNcE

**Me: What's that box over there?**

**Merlin: A present. Open it!  
**

**Me: ...what's this?**

**Merlin: A dress! It's got pretty flowers on it.**

**Me: I know, I hate dresses, and I thought you would give me the show Merlin to finally own. Because like, you know, it's been my dream since forever? And Arthur wouldn't have died like that? And even if he did, he would've come back to life? And-**

**Merlin: Hah, you thought. WAIT IS THAT A- A BUNNY? aWw.**

**Me: ...**

~  
  


"Merlin." 

"Yes?" 

"I asked you to show me the speech for the King of Mercia two weeks ago." 

"So?" 

"So give it to me." 

"Oh..." 

"I presume you HAVE completed it?" 

"..." 

"MERLIN!"

The two of them were seated in the **(What's the thing? Where Uther dined with Arthur and sometimes Morgana? I don't think it's the place where Arthur was crowned- Gods, I am clueless.)** _place where they ate._ After all, being the Court Warlock and all, Merlin spent some time in there when he was invited. Suddenly, when Arthur was facing the other direction to one of the windows to clear his mind from the frustration that was building up, he felt something wet trickle down his forehead. Reaching up, he felt it and... 

"Merlin." 

"Yes, _Sire_?"

"You did NOT just throw a tomato at me." 

"No. No, I didn't." 

And that's how, Gwen found Arthur and Merlin covered in food from head to toe, yelling insults at each other but laughing at the same time, and over all being a huge mess. 

"Boys!" 

Arthur and Merlin turned slightly...and nearly screamed. 

Gwen could be SCARY when she was in a food fight. 

~


End file.
